


Things You Didn't Say At All

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coffee Shops, Lucy makes an appearance, M/M, Mute! Gray, Natsu is an absolutely sweetie, So does Erza, Waiter! Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes actions spoke a lot louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Didn't Say At All

It was no big secret that Gray was mute.

He usually carried a notepad or just his phone around when he had to communicate with someone, which was a lot easier than trying to string words together with sign language but also a hassle when he had to type or write all these words when a few hand gestures could get his point across.

Whatever, that didn't matter.

There was one thing that melted all of that away and it was a trip to the local Coffee Shop by his house. The place had a nice atmosphere, smelled wonderful, and everyone that worked there was great. Even better, majority of them knew sign language. After a more stressful day he decided a reward to himself would be visiting it on his way home. Alternately there was another reason he liked coming and it was the brash and loud waiter that always seemed to be on duty when he came in. He'd never once seen the guy take a break.

Upon hearing the bell to the shop ring, Natsu looked up to find Gray coming in. Grinning to himself he continued wiping down the tables. Lucy giggled slightly from behind the counter.

"Hey Gray!" She greeted as he smiled at her. "Ordering the usual?"

He nodded and reached for his wallet pulling out a 10 and handing it to her. She hummed a bit as she gathered his change and the receipt.

"Rough day?" She asked putting the change in his hand.

_'You don't even know,'_ He signed. _'I swear everyone I work with has it out for me, do you think if I fight them I'll get away with it?'_

Snorting at his blank facial expression, Lucy shook her head and giggled.

"I'm sure you could if you had a _softer_ look about you, I mean you look like the kind of guy that could take everyone out."

_'Damn right I could'_ He smirked a little and headed to a table to wait.

He usually picked the ones by the window for the view of street and because the snow outside was absolutely gorgeous. He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced up to find black eyes staring back at him. Natsu finished his job and headed over to him with this stupidly wide grin on his face.

"Glad to see you stopped by today, though isn't it a bit cold?" He teased.

_'You'd think it was wouldn't you?'_ Gray smiled.

Natsu rolled his eyes and took a seat across from him. "Course I do, not all of us are Jack Frost" He teased. "But I really am glad, I thought I'd die without seeing your face."

_'How romantic'_ Gray looked at him with amused eyes.

"Okay wow, rude" Natsu said pointedly as Erza called out his order number. "And I believe that is your Iced Coffee since you're the only one crazy enough to drink something cold in the cold."

Gray gave him a smirk before getting up to get his drink. Erza greeted him with a smile and handed the cup to him. He headed back to the table and took a large sip of it before signing to Natsu again.

_'Says the guy that eats boiling hot food in the summer, don't start this war with me Dragneel.'_ He took a sip of the Iced Coffee again. 

"Touche" Natsu snorted.

Gray rolled his eyes and motioned for him to put his hand out. Natsu did so with a questionable look only to gain a look of slight surprise as Gray grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, not saying anything at all. Even without it being said, he knew exactly what the other was thinking.


End file.
